Raindrops
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: While going home after Jason left her, rain falls, and along with the rain, Reyna's tears and memories fall too. Songfic-Translation by me


_Rain falls on my head _

_Without a word_

_I will get wet_

Reyna walked along the road, back to her cold cold house where nobody lived except her. The day Jason had left, back to that Greek camp, the senators had voted her out of camp. Octavian's smart mouth. Like Piper's charmspeak. Reyna hadn't tried to argue, it would have been useless anyway. Suddenly rain fell on her head, without a warning. She would get wet.

_Memories fall_

_Along with my tears_

_Like an idiot_

Just like that, a memory came. A memory of her and Jason together at their first date, it had been raining that day too…

Flashback

Jason was standing there with a umbrella, his blonde hair soaked, but his eyes had the usual sparkles, the beautiful blue eyes Reyna loved "Come on Reyna! You'll get wet!" he called. Reyna hurried under the umbrella, Jason laughed and put his arms around her. Reyna smiled as she breathed in the sweet scent. That scent she loved so much. "I love you Reyna," Jason murmured.

End of Flashback

Tears fell then, along with the rain, she was really wet now, her hair was ragged and uneven, the rain was like a cascade of memories that she had forgotten, she wanted to hide under somewhere right now.

_The way to home, still a long way_

_Without a umbrella, _

_I think I'll just get a cold_

_Though if this road was the way to go back to you_

_It's okay if I get wet  
><em>  
>She still had a long way to go. She just skidded there then. The rain felt good to her suddenly. Maybe she should just stay here letting the memories sweep her away. Then she could be with Jason forever. For the time she had with Jason was forever to her. She didn't care if she got a cold. It would be worth it to spend time with Jason in her memories.<p>

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_

_Our love isn't enough_

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_

_Love is like that rain drop_

Their love hadn't been enough at all. Or at least Jason's love for her hadn't been. His love was like that raindrop. Fierce for a short time, then evaporating. Just like his love for her had converted to Piper.

_Forgetting everything_

_Is it like getting a cold after getting wet?_

He forgot everything about her. Everything. How could he?

_Last summer, I was angry under the sunshine_

_My foolishness, turning away like that_

_If only I saw you standing _

_with a umbrella in you hand like the old days_

_Everything will be okay_

She remembered last summer, when Jason had come back in his boat with Piper and Leo. Reyna had just been so angry when she saw Piper and Jason together. She had let that anger take the better of her. Her foolishness, maybe if she had stayed to listen to Jason everything wouldn't have happened this way. If only she saw Jason right now, standing with a umbrella in his hand like their first date, everything would be okay.

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_

_Our love isn't enough_

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_

_Love is like that rain drop_

The rain began falling harder, she was soaked, her tears still fell, not stopping. Had she meant so little to Jason?

_Forgetting everything_

_Is it like getting a cold after getting wet?_

Was it like getting a cold after getting wet? You hadn't meant to do it, but you did, and it was a big mistake. Yes what Jason had done was like getting a cold. He hadn't meant to lose his memory and go to the Greek camp, but he did. He hadn't meant to leave her and get a new girlfriend but he did. Was anything Jason did on purpose?

_Harsh Words that came out easily_

_With sly talk_

_It is your heart that is probably still hurt_

_Oh, if I was still there_

_If I was in there_

_I just want to run there with wet feet  
><em>

She had said harsh words to him. They had just come out naturally, Jason's heart was still probably heart after hearing those words directed to him. If only Reyna was in his mind right now. She started walking again, though she just wanted to run to Jason.

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_

_Our love isn't enough_

_Oh Rain Drop Oh Rain Drop_

_Love is like that rain drop  
><em>  
>She kept walking and realized where she was. How had she managed to get to Jason's house that was a few miles away? She cautiously walked over, she could see Jason's silhouette inside but froze when she saw another. A smaller one, slender, they were kissing furiously. The tears were still coming out, it didn't seem like they would dry, or maybe it was just the rain on her face that felt like tears. She stuck her tongue out and tasted it. Definitely tears. They came harder now, even harder and fierce than the rain, salty and hot.<p>

_Forgetting everything_

_Is it like getting a cold after getting wet?_

_Is it like that cruel cold?_

_Why is my love always like this?_

Reyna walked away, turning her back to Jason's house. That cruel cold that had gripped Jason in it's vice like grip. Why did her love always end up like this?


End file.
